


The Substitute

by shadeshifter



Series: Lost Legacies [6]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's worried about Vin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

Ezra glanced at Vin covertly as the team sharpshooter typed, a frustrated frown narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow. It had been several months since he'd initially contacted Sandburg, but he'd only spoken to the man once. It was difficult to arrange a way to speak discreetly with the anthropologist when Ezra had to keep Sandburg in the dark about where and, more specifically, who he was. Once his own identity was compromised, Vin's was just a matter of time. He'd also had to keep the team in the dark about his conversations with Sandburg. He wasn't too sure if Vin was aware of his abilities, but he was certain the rest of the team wasn't.

There are moments when Ezra was sure that Vin must know, like every time Vin used his rifle, foregoing the scope because he said that it was more accurate that way. But Vin had also never seemed to think it odd on the occasions when he could sense things the others couldn't. Ezra was sure that most of the team had put it down to some supernatural sixth sense.

Vin had also never actively sought out his Guide, which Ezra was sure he would do if he was aware. Sandburg's research seemed to indicate that a Sentinel couldn't survive without his Guide and the last thing Ezra wanted was for his teammate to zone in the field and himself or someone else killed. Ezra knew that Vin wouldn't be able to endure the guilt if he got one of his teammates or a bystander killed.

Vin pressed the heel of his hand into his eye and Ezra couldn't help the worried glance he sent in Vin's direction. They'd just arrested a man who was buying and selling guns out of a warehouse. The previous three days had been hectic for all of them, but Ezra was sure that Vin had used his senses several times. He had begun to notice over the year that Vin had been with their team that Vin got headaches coincided with their big cases. Now that he'd stumbled across Sandburg's research he knew that Vin was likely experiencing sensory spikes after using his senses without the aid of a Guide to ground him.

Vin pushed away from his desk and left the room. Nathan rose to follow him but Ezra was already up and at the door. Nathan nodded when Ezra glanced in his direction. They both knew that Nathan was the last one that Vin was likely to admit weakness to.

Ezra found Vin in the break room. He closed the door gently behind him so as not to disturb the Sentinel but Vin still winced as he turned around.

"Perhaps some herbal tea might help," Ezra suggested, his voice soft and low. Vin shook his head.

"Going out to Chris' ranch tonight. Fresh air will fix it."

Ezra hesitated for a long moment in which Vin watched him inscrutably. Finally he decided to simply take the plunge.

"I'm aware of your unique status," he said, trying to delicately broach the topic. He wasn't entirely sure that he'd made the right choice when the only reaction he got was Vin narrowing his eyes. "I was fortunate enough to uncover research that shed some light on your situation. My intention was to aid you in lieu of a more suitable candidate," Ezra said in a rush to explain. It was not something he did often, but he felt that reassuring his rather skittish friend was far more important than his pride or composure. There had been a time when he had hoped that he was Vin's Guide and that uncovering the dissertation had been some kind of a sign, since he doesn't much believe in chance and coincidence, but it had quickly become clear to him that that was not the case.

"I've managed by myself for years."

"Perhaps it is hypocritical of me, but you no longer have to."

" A Comanche medicine man explained it to me and I can manage, as long as I've got some time to rest up in between. Don't get much of that these days."

"What about zones?" Ezra asked, but at Vin's blank look he remembered that it was a term Sandburg coined. "Becoming fixed on one sense and losing yourself."

Vin shook his head, looking uncomfortable. Ezra was sure that if Vin hadn't been military trained his arms would have been crossed defensively instead of at his sides, ready to reach for a weapon.

"I keep 'em pretty low mostly. It's only when I push 'em that it's a problem. Spend a few days at the ranch and I'll be right as rain."

"What about your Guide? Surely one is required to stabilise your senses?"

"I've got one. He just requires some coaxing, is all."

Ezra's frown lifted as he pieced together several clues whose meaning he hadn't been able to divine before.

"Mr Larabee," Ezra said, to which Vin nodded. Ezra felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He'd been concerned about Vin's Sentinel abilities for months, though he figured he should have realised that as capable as Vin was he would have had it all in hand already.

"He ain't ready just yet, and I ain't gonna force him. Figure he's getting there though."

Ezra could only nod. There had been many changes in the team since Vin's arrival just over a year before, but the change in Chris had been the most significant. He probably should have realised that Chris was Vin's Guide much earlier, but he'd only had Sandburg's example to work from and the two men were about as dissimilar as any two people could be. The thought that Vin and Chris did, or at least would, share a bond wasn't as painful as Ezra thought it should have been. But then, he figured, he and Vin had a bond of sorts too. For the moment he was the only one that knew Vin's secret and the only one that could help him when Chris was being his usual ornery self and that was enough.

"Well, since you have everything under control I shall leave you to it," Ezra told him, stepping back before turning to the door.

"Hey Ez," Vin said, waiting for Ezra to turn to face him once more. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Mr Tanner," Ezra replied before he disappeared through the door.


End file.
